Intrigas
by Suna-Chans
Summary: Independente das brigas, perdas, choros, intrigas, passados e desencontros, o amor sempre continuará para eles.[UA]


_Intrigas  
_**  
Sinopse:** Independente das brigas, perdas, choros, intrigas, passados e desencontros, o amor sempre continuará para eles. UA

**- Prólogo -**

As lágrimas caíam sob a pele alva da garota, ela parecia não conseguir evitá-las. Seus olhos achocolatados fitavam a noite afora. Seus cabelos balançavam de acordo com o vento, a cama macia era a única coisa que a confortava, pois tudo estava estranho. Doloroso. As lembranças invadiam sua mente, enquanto ela tentava esquecê-las. Esquecer a morte de sua mãe, esquecer o quanto era difícil sua relação com o pai, esquecer o quanto enojava sua maneira de vida, esquecer o quanto era ruim ser falsa com todos, fingindo estar tudo bem, sempre.

O cômodo mal iluminado fazia a jovem se sentir mais nostálgica. O fato de ser Tenten Mitsashi a deprimia mais, sabia que fora por isso - possuir dotes e popularidade - que sua mãe falecera e que se sentia tão solitária. Apesar de já possuir dezesseis anos e estar no segundo ano do segundo grau, sabia que não mudaria em nada; ela sempre seria protegida por ele, Christopher Mitsashi. Sorriu melancólica ao lembrar-se do aviso do pai. Ele fora claro.

_Olhava-o com medo e certa curiosidade. Sua pose superior e rígida era demonstrada pela face envelhecida e sem sorrisos. Sem expressões. Sorriu incerta e concentrou o olhar no quadro que sua mãe pintara quando havia doze anos. Olhou, agora, o jardim bem cuidado e uma saudade lhe abateu. A mãe amava lírios.  
- Ouviu o que eu lhe disse, Tenten? – o pai perguntou, impaciente, cortando os pensamentos da filha.  
- Ouvi sim, papai. Não deverei ter qualquer contato com seus funcionários. – ela respondeu, enquanto observava seu pai à distância. Seus cabelos já se encontravam grisalhos e esbranquiçados, seus olhos ainda eram frios, porém cansados.  
- Espero que não se esqueça! – ele falou. Indicou a porta com a cabeça para que a jovem saísse. A garota obedeceu, querendo também, cumprir sua palavra._

Em meio às lágrimas e pensamentos perdidos, deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto branco do quarto, dando uma leve dor de cabeça para a menina, que adormecera logo em seguida.

x.x.x

O luar iluminava boa parte daquele bairro. As ruas pareciam estar calmas, mas aquela, especialmente. As duas pessoas presentes ali não falavam. Os olhares eram mais profundos, mais barulhentos. Voltar novamente para aquela casa não era uma coisa fácil de fazer. As lembranças estavam nas raízes, assim como os gritos, risos e choros. Os momentos pareciam voltar, mais vivos e mais profundos, dolorosos.  
- Neji? Vamos entrar? Já está tarde! – uma bela garota de cabelos longos pretos azulados, falou. Seus olhos perolados fitavam o garoto à sua frente. Sorriu incerta ao ver que havia temor em seus olhos perfeitamente iguais aos seus. Neji tinha cabelos longos e lisos, negros. Uma fisionomia dura e forte, difícil de se contrair. Ele parou de fitar a casa à frente e olhou a irmã. Concordou com a cabeça e ajudou a jovem a carregar o microondas para dentro de casa. Ao entrar, pode observar melhor o que havia adiado. Tudo estava ali, as mesmas coisas, como antes. Antes de saírem da cidade como fugitivos e se fixarem em Londres, voltando dez anos depois para o mesmo local por causa da morte de seus pais.

- Hinata, tem mais alguma coisa no carro? – ele perguntou, a voz grossa e impotente ressoando sobre as paredes creme da sala.- Graças a Deus, não. – ela respondeu, sentando no sofá laranja escuro que a pouco havia sido levado para lá. – Lembra de quando a gente ficava pulando nesse sofá por horas e horas, gritando, para chamarmos atenção de mamãe? – ela perguntou, a voz controlada e triste. Parecia vivenciar novamente aquilo tudo. – Eu sim, era legal. – ela sorriu. Ele a acompanhou. Agora, teria que se unir mais com a irmã mais velha, eles estavam sozinhos. Juntos. - Hinata, temos que dormir. Segunda já começamos a estudar na nossa antiga escola. – ele falou, se dirigindo para a escada de madeira e começando a subir. – Boa noite, Hinata.

- Boa noite, Neji. – ela falou, suspirando. Começar de novo, segunda-feira. Novos rostos e novos passos.

x.x.x

Olhar as nuvens dali era perfeito. Elas pareciam ganhar vidas, se misturando entre o céu escuro e bem extenso. Naquela noite, ele não conseguia relaxar-se igualmente aos outros dias. Algo o incomodava. Alguém. Ainda observando as poucas e pequenas nuvens, piscou. Era problemático admitir para si mesmo que gostava dela. Admitir que cada vez que via seus cabelos loiros sentia algo estranho dentro de si. Sorriu debochado, ao lembrar que o problemático ali era ele. Shikamaru Nara, um garoto de apenas dezessete anos, corpo esguio e forte, cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, amarrados sempre num rabo de cavalo. Observou a rua abaixo e suspirou. Ele teria que contar, era ridículo demais guardar isso para si. Levantou-se do sofá com tamanho gesto de preguiça e rumou para o quarto, fechando a porta de vidro da varanda em seguida.

x.x.x

Após sair do banheiro, com o corpo pós enxugado e enrolado na toalha branca felpuda, sorriu ao ver o mural de amigos. Os cabelos loiros, longos e lisos balançavam de acordo com o movimento que a dona fazia. Parou na frente do mural rosa colado na parede e observou as fotos. A primeira era uma em preto e branco, mostrando a garota com o cabelo preso num coque, num vestido justo e preto, sorrindo. Logo a seguir, uma foto maior e colorida chamava a atenção principal do objeto, ou pela cor chamativa e adorável do gramado, ou pela diversão que a foto demonstrava. Sentada ao chão, Ino abraçava Sakura pelo ombro esquerdo, enquanto ao direito, abraçava Temari, que fazia uma careta divertida. Seus cabelos loiros e ondulados, marcados pelo penteado estranho, estavam soltos ali, ainda mais belos. Ao seu lado, Tenten estirava língua, os olhos faiscando de risos. Em pé, logo atrás da colega, Gaara se encontrava, raivoso. Parecia que fora obrigado a tirar a foto. Seus braços estavam cruzados. Ao seu lado esquerdo, vinha Naruto, fazendo gestos amistosos com a mão, feliz. Sasuke observava-o com repreensão, enquanto olhava de lado para a câmera. Shikamaru tinha uma cara de sono. Bocejava. A atual Ino sorriu ao ver os amigos. Ainda se lembrava do dia que pedira para um estudante da quinta série tirar a foto. Minutos antes, bagunçavam com Gaara, criando apelidos diversos para o mesmo, tentando-o convencer de ficar no local. Fitou novamente a foto. Parou o olhar no garoto. Balançou a cabeça quando o coração pulou. Passou para a próxima foto, antiga. Ino parecia ter uns cinco anos ali. Estava de mão dada com uma criança de cabelos escuros azulados, parecendo tímida e medrosa. Ao seu lado, um garoto de seis anos, com um olhar triste, se portava, os cabelos passando dos ombros e os olhos perolados únicos. Indecifráveis. As três crianças estavam atrás de um trem enorme e bonito. Era possível ler a frase _Lancaster – Londres_ escrito na madeira em cima de uma das janelas, por uma cor escura. Ino Yamaka, de quinze anos, sentiu saudades. Seus primeiros melhores amigos haviam ido embora logo quando os conhecera. Onde estariam eles agora? Já se passara tantos anos. Ao lado dessa, havia uma foto de somente duas pessoas. A garota ao lado de Ino sorria e era bastante bonita. Seus cabelos castanhos ondulados brilhavam de acordo com a cor dos olhos da jovem, azuis. Seus dentes eram perfeitamente brancos e retos, combinando com a pele alva e delicada. Parecia ter uns dezoito anos, enquanto na verdade, havia somente treze. Sua expressão era de pose superior. Suas vestes justas e adornando o corpo fazia jus à garota. Ao terminar de ver a garota, não teve coragem suficiente de lhe ver. Estava derrotada. E com isso, sentia raiva e tristeza. Raiva por saber que ainda depois de três anos, sentia falta de sua amizade, por saber que por motivos tão bestas e confusos, se afastaram, uma para cada lado, crescendo em seguida, em seus mundos, totalmente diferentes. De melhores amigas, viraram melhores inimigas, enojadas uma da outra. Abafou o riso ao lembrar o choque de sua sala quando souberam que Ino e Hellen não andam mais juntas, como o tempo todo. Fora difícil começar tudo de novo. Sozinha.

A loira deitou-se na cama em seguida, perdida em pensamentos passados, angustiantes. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, acabar com aquilo.

x.x.x

- GAARA, ME DÁ O CONTROLE! AGORA. – uma loira estressada gritava para um jovem de cabelos ruivos, seus olhos verdes eram frios e quebrantes.

- Porque eu daria? – ele perguntou, debochando. A loira bufou.

- Porque EU sou sua irmã mais velha, porque EU liguei a televisão e porque EU estou MANDANDO VOCÊ ME DAR! – ela gritou, no final, com mais raiva ainda. _Acalme-se, Temari, __acalme-se._ Sua mente ordenou. Olhou para o seu lado direito e teve uma visão ampla da mão esquerda do irmão segurando o controle. Por impulso, fora para cima dele. Os dois lutavam às cegas pelo objeto pequeno e de tamanho poder, nenhum deles queriam desistir, eram imensamente teimosos. Temari dava socos na perna do irmão, enquanto ele lhe chutava. Arfando, Temari soltou um grito de excitação. Havia pego o controle. Saiu de cima do irmão e sorriu vitoriosa para ele. Em seguida, deu um tchau com a mão, ainda sorrindo. Ouviu o grito indignado do irmão mais novo quando começou a caminhar para o seu quarto. Ao entrar, ligou o computador no ato seguinte. Minutos depois, sorriu ao ver que Shikamaru estava online.

**x.x.x**

**Notas das Autoras: **Fic Universo Alternativo. Eles moram em Lancaster, pequena cidade da Inglaterra. Bem, como puderam ver, nada de Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto neste capítulo.

**Cinthia falando! Rá... Espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno capítulo. Mas ou menos como um prólogo. Enfim, até mais ver.**

_Iáááh! _

**Paula, dá de falar mais? U.u**__

_MORRA SEIYA!___

**Ah! Isso aew... MORRAAAA, SEIIIYA! XD**


End file.
